Compared with other types of current displays, electrophoretic display, due to having low-power consumption, readability, etc. is getting popular with consumers in recent years. Although the electrical power is consumed only while the frame switching is being performed, the electrophoretic display, due to the insulating solvent may limit the movement speed of charged color particles, and therefore still has the ghost issue; in other words, the previous frame is still shown while the current frame is being displayed. In particular, the ghost issue is getting serious if the previous frame has a relatively long displaying time.